Kim Hee Chul
Perfil thumb|Heechul|250px *'Nombre: '김희철/Kim Hee Chul. *'Nombre Chino:' 希澈/Xī Chè. *'Apodos:' Heenim, Cinderella, Lady Hee Hee, Kim Cherry, Estrella Universal. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, MC, DJ y Locutor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Hoengseong (Gangwon), Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer *'Signo Chino:' Cerdo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas *The Heirs (SBS 2013) cameo *Youth Melody (SNTV, 2010) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) cameo *Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) cameo *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *Bad Family (SBS, 2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Loveholic (KBS, 2005) cameo *Sharp 2 (KBS, 2005) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005-2007) Temas para Dramas *''First Star'' tema para Loving You a Thousand Times (2009) *''Can It be love'' tema para Rainbow Romance (2006) - Junto a Kibum *''A Family'' tema para Bad Family, (2006) - Junto a Go Hyun Wook Películas *I AM. (2012) *Alvin And The Superband (2008 - Voz de Simon) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *We Got Married (Global Edition 2da temporada - Pareja de Guo Xue Fu) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) *War of Words (JTBC, 2013 - presente) *Golden Fishery / Radio Star (MBC, 2011, MC) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) *Oh My School (KBS, 2010) *Running Man (SBS, 2010) *Night Star (KBS, 2010) *Family outing season 2 (SBS, 2010) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2009) *Band of Brothers (Mnet, 2008-2009, MC) *Good Daddy (SBS, 2008-2009) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano (SBS, 2007-2008) *Happy Together Season 2 (KBS, 2007) *Idol World (KM, 2007) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2013, DJ Especial junto a Kang In) *Park Sohyun’s Lovegame (SBS Power FM, 2013) *SungDong Cafe (SDTV, 2013, DJ y Locutor) *YoungStreet Show (SBS Power FM, 2011, DJ y Locutor) Colaboraciones * Breakups Are So Typical Of Me ft. Kim Jang Hoon * King Wang Zzang ft. Defconn Musicales *Xanadu (2008) Temas para Musicales *''Don't Walk Away'' tema para Xanadu 'Musical' (2008) Vídeos Musicales *Im Chang Jung - "Open the Door" (2013) *SISTAR - "Shady Girl" (2010) *The TRAX - "Let You Go" (con Victoria_Song de F(x)) (2010) *Magolpy - "Girl In Flight" (con Shin_Dong_Hee y Kang_In) (2007) Reconocimientos *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Rookie Award (Show/Entertainment) *'2010 GO KPOP Music Awards: Best use of social media (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) *'2010 All Kpop Awards: '''Best Social Ntwork Personality 2011 *'2007 Summer Break Mnet 20's Choice Awards: 'Best Pretty Boy Curiosidades *'Posición: Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, y Hermana mayor (Kim Hee Jin) *'Instrumentos:'' Piano, Batería, una vez tocó el violín y guitarra, domina un poco la armónica. *'''Creencia religiosas: Ninguna (es ateo) *'Fanclub oficial:' Petals (pétalos) *'Educación:' Universidad Sang Ji Youg. Se graduó en 2008. *'Hobbies:' Escribir historias de hadas, imitaciones, dibujar comics, jugar, bailar, leer e Instagram *Es el miembro que le ha robado besos en conciertos a sus compañeros de SUJU como: Henry, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sugmin, Donghae, Yesung, Hangeng, y al miembro de SHINee: Taemin. *Una vez Heechul, junto con Yunho, Jaejoong y Kangin comieron con 300.000 won. *Aún cuando estaba enfermo él asistía a la escuela. *Es la segunda imagen del grupo (la primera es Siwon) *A Heechul siempre le habían gustado las mujeres mayores, pero como hoy en día existe gran cantidad de artistas nuevos que son lindos, él ahora se siente más atraído por mujeres más jóvenes. *Su definición del amor cuanto es:”La única capacidad de derretir un corazón es igual que un hielo”. *Nunca miente en un programa y por ello cuando Sulli tuvo su rumor en el 2013 él le pidió a ella que no le diga algo al respecto porque se vería obligado a decirlo en War of Words ya que tenía que grabar el programa unos días después. *Realmente odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, sólo escucha a Donghae y Taeyeon. *Le gusta bailar las coreografías de grupo de chicas. *Se pone muy nervioso cuando esta cerca de una chica. *Sólo le permite a Donghae y a Yunho hablarle informalmente. *Heechul piensa que no debe inclinarse demasiado ante nadie (salude con reverencia), exceptuando sus padres. Por eso, cuando terminan los conciertos y todos los miembros se inclinan para saludar, él nunca lo hace, al contrario, se queda parado ahí y saluda con la mano. *Heechul formará parte de la segunda temporada de We Got Married Global Edition junto con la actriz y cantante taiwanesa Puff Kuo del grupo Dream Girls. *Es considerado una de las celebridades más amistosas por su brillante personalidad y por el hecho de que tiene muchos amigos celebridades y por ello recibe muchas solicitudes para ser MC de diferentes programas. *Es conocido por tener una personalidad única ya que es muy confiado y no le da miedo en decir lo que piensa aunque a veces es un poco tímido. *En un programa una persona le pregunto: ¿De dónde sacas tu confianza? y él dijo "De mi cara" lo cual ocasionó risas. *En un programa dijo: Yo, Kim Heechul, nací para que las mujeres se enamoraran de mí, no es mi culpa mi madre y mi padre crearon esta cara”. *Su madre dijo "Honestamente él tiene una personalidad de una mujer de mediana edad, es ruidoso, entrometido, admite cualquier cosa y muy confiado, pero es tierno, siempre alegre y nada se interpone en su camino, incluso entonces puede ser educado cuando debe serlo, él alegra a la gente”. *Heechul culpa a su tipo de sangre AB por su personalidad única, pero ha revelado que en la realidad es muy tímido y simplemente no sabe cómo expresarse. *A él le gusta hacer bromas, pero él no puede ser engañado, una vez los miembros le intentaban hacer una broma, pero él rápidamente descubrió las cámaras ocultas. *Es una persona que siempre defenderá a aquellos cercanos a él, incluso dejando su imagen de famoso de lado para poder estar junto a ellos. *Él platicó en un programa de radio que cuando unos estudiantes insultaron a Hankyung (amigo de Heechul y Ex-miembro de Suju) en chino, Heechul se enojó tanto que olvido su imagen de famoso y le preguntó a los fans donde se habían ido esos estudiantes, dijo que le enojó tanto que hicieran eso sólo porque él es extranjero. *Cuando se formo Super Junior, Heechul se preocupaba mucho por el líder, él escribió en su cuenta de Twitter "Hoy Leeteuk, se ha desmayado debido al cansancio otra vez " Heechul escribió que estuvo cuidando de él, y dijo " Somos hyungs, pero yo solo te tengo a ti como mi hyung...". *Durante el debut de Super Junior , una ley forzó al miembro chino, Hankyung, a usar una máscara , teniendo prohibido mostrar su cara en TV , luego de 2 o 3 meses del sufrimiento de Hankyung , Heechul de repente lo empujó al frente del escenario y dijo "Está bien" diciéndole a Hankyung que no se preocupe ,Heechul rompió la ley y le quito la máscara, dijo "No sé nada respecto a las leyes, pero sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal". *Ha demostrado ser cercano a la actriz y cantante Park Shin Hye demostrándolo en diversas selcas que él publica en su cuenta de Instagram, además él la denominó como "Chica Ángel". Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Weibo Oficial (Heenim18) Galería Vídeos thumb|left|295 px| M&D - Close Ur Mouththumb|right|295 px|Kim Jang Hoon (Ft Heechul) - Breakups Are So Like Me Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KRapero Categoría:DJ Categoría:KLocutor participara en we got married internacional